


Серебряные крылья

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Свежеиспечённый пилот Воздушного патруля Моритц Бауэр возвращается вместе со своим новым товарищем домой, где его ждёт неминуемая встреча со старыми друзьями, которые не друзья уже больше.





	Серебряные крылья

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilargia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/gifts).



> Написано в рамках Футбольного Сикрет Санты на diary.ru по заявке: _вариант для смелых, ловких, умелых: австрийцы. В любом виде, в любом количестве, в любом сочетании. Сборная, лига, просто товарищи с гражданством, мы всё оценим._

Рождество — это повод хоть ненадолго вернуться домой, к родным и тем, кто остался тут, увидеть их после почти полугода разлуки, выпить горячего глинтвейна, наесться до тошноты сладостей и домашней еды, увидеть старых друзей, которые каждый раз кажутся другими. Или не кажутся.  
— Идём, покажу тебе, где мы проводили вечера после тренировок!  
Моритц спрыгнул на землю, поправил шапку и оглянулся на Хайни, лениво застёгивающего куртку и кое-как наматывающего шарф. Он понравится маме, хотя ей все, в общем-то, нравятся. Любит она гостей, особенно тех, кому можно рассказать все истории из её юности и накормить так, чтобы уже не встали. А уж Хайни точно будет и слушать, и уплетать за обе щёки (даром, что тощий и длинный), и рассказывать про себя, и про их службу. И пускай.  
Но с мамой они увидятся позже, может, завтра. Сегодня в планах другое.  
Шагая вдоль таких же, как их, лёгких самолётов, Мортиц вспоминал первые дни в академии, первые полёты, первых и, казалось, настоящих друзей. Тех, с кем, как думал, мог пойти всё: и огонь, и воду, и медные трубы. Жизнь, однако, показала, что не вечно ничто. И дружба тоже.  
Наверняка они встретят сегодня кого-то, Моритц был почти уверен в этом, в конце концов, многие возвращаются в родные края на Рождество, даже те, чья жизнь уже давно далека от праведной. Может, потому что всё ещё хранят в себе немного света. Может, просто привычка.  
В этом году зима поздняя, даже снега ещё не было. Больше похоже на Тичино, чем на Цюрих, если честно, и многим такое нравится, тем более, тем, кто летает — ясно, сухо, даже ветра почти нет. Но разве же это праздник?

Когда дошли до бара, стемнело окончательно, но дорогу Моритц нашёл бы и с закрытыми глазами.  
Давно уже выцветшая и потёртая вывеска над дверью двухэтажного домушки недалеко от центральной станции, запах чего-то жареного, громкие голоса, доносящиеся изнутри. Моритц не зашёл даже — скорее, нырнул в это до боли знакомое тесное, заполненное людьми пространство. Знакомые запахи, звуки, голоса, смутно знакомые лица и приветствия. "Эй, Мо, как ты вырос!", "Давно не заглядывал, засранец!", "Какой важный теперь, гляди-ка!".  
Имена всплывали в памяти как пузырьки воздуха, поднимающиеся со дна кружки, одно за другим, и Моритц пожимал руки, называя их в ответ на приветствия, снова чувствуя себя своим. Кому-то представлял уже давно запутавшегося от такого количества новых лиц и имён Хайни, про кого рассказывал уже позже, когда они сели на свободное место вдвоём.  
Пиво здесь всё такое же горькое, но Моритц по нему даже соскучился.  
— Здесь тебя любят, я смотрю, — хмыкнул Хайни.  
Моритц улыбнулся, кивнул.  
— Здесь все лётчики бывают: молодые, старые... Отец, когда летал, тоже был завсегдатаем. Меня иногда с собой брал.  
— Поэтому ты тоже стал летать?  
Их речь здесь звучит чужеродно резко, многие оглядываются удивлённо, но поняв, что это Мортиц, отворачиваются снова. Кто-то подходит поговорить, угостить пивом, передать привет отцу.  
Все эти вечера с ним всплывают яркими картинами: вот Моритц сидит, а папа что-то объясняет стажёру, какие-то мудрёные слова и термины; вот он болтает с другом, и они показывают Моритцу фотокарточки из Индии и Южной Америки; вот большой праздник, все пьют, пляшут, смеются и угощают Моритца шоколадом, дарят игрушки. Он не один был такой, были ещё мальчишки, многие из которых пошли по стопам отцов, и теперь тоже сидят за соседними столами и громко говорят о чём-то.  
Хайни выглядит здесь уместно, да и если бы Моритц сошёлся с кем-то в новой команде, то с таким, как он, нелепым, простым, без заморочек всяких, без двойного дна. С кем-то, до кого каждый раз не будешь тянуться как ребёнок до верхней полки шкафа, пытаясь заполучить лакомство. Моритц вырос из этого. Может, он не такой уж хороший пилот, может, не настолько уж крутой, но в Воздушный патруль абы кого не берут. И там никто не смотрит на него со снисхождением.  
Ругая себя последними словами за то, что вообще вспомнил, Моритц допил остатки очередного пива и посмотрел на Хайни, собираясь предложить принести ещё, но и слова произнести не успел. Двери в очередной раз открылись, и в бар вошли шестеро. Моритц знал их лица из газет и листовок, помнил имена, знал о них многое. Особенно об одном. Том, что шёл позади всех, развивая о чём-то с парнем по имени Таулант.  
Рыжеватые волосы до плеч, рыжая борода, уверенная улыбка. В такой же, как у остальных, красно-синей кожаной куртке с вышивкой в виде василиска справа на груди. Лицо стало жёстче, серьёзнее, старше, но взгляд всё тот же, его ни с чем не спутать, не забыть, как ни старайся. Михи идёт эта куртка, болтающиеся на шее очки, ремни кобуры, тяжёлые сапоги. То, что он красивый, сложно не признать. И не обращать на него внимания, сделать вид, что не заметил, тоже сложно. Их все заметили, все оживились даже больше обычного, и хотя часть присутстсвующих явно была не в восторге от гостей, интерес был сильнее. Шутка ли — самые известные и заметные лица последних лет заглянули в гости.  
Глупо было надеяться не встретиться здесь, Моритц и не надеялся, но рассчитывал позже, когда больше выпьет, чтобы не настолько это всё будоражило. Вырос же, ведь правда вырос, теперь другие друзья, другие дела, чего переживать из-за того, что с тем, кого когда-то знал, разошлись противоположными путями.  
— Эй, кто это?  
Моритц повернулся к Хайни, со сдержанным любопытством смотревшему то на него, то на компанию в красно-синем. Конечно же, он знает, кто эти парни — сколько уже месяцев шла охота за ними. Но как раз он вряд ли ожидал их здесь встретить.  
— Старые знакомые, — вздохнул Моритц и выдавил улыбку. — Мы учились вместе в академии. Славные были времена.  
— Со всеми? — удивлённо переспросил Хайни, как будто не мог поверить, что пираты тоже могли учиться в лётной академии как обычные люди, а не где-то на тайных подпольных аэродромах.  
Моритц посмотрел в свою пустую кружку и помотал головой.  
— Нет, только с теми двоими, Ланг и Джака. Они были на год старше, но мы часто сталкивались. Михи был лучшим выпускником академии последних лет.  
Прозвучало нейтрально, и разговор мог бы на этом закончиться, но Хайни, ещё раз бросив любопытный взгляд на этих двоих, покачал головой:  
— Зачем им это, интересно? На службе неплохо платят, статус, пенсия, карьера... Насколько чокнутым надо быть, чтобы променять это на жизнь, по сути, обычного бандита? Ладно те, кто вылетел или не смог никуда пробиться, но если закончил с отличием... — Хайни снова пожал плечами. — Это насколько нужно быть сумасшедшим?  
— Я сам до сих пор гадаю, — пожал плечами Моритц и пошёл за новым пивом.  
Конечно же, разговоров только и было про необычных гостей, и то и дело доносилось: "Это же Михи! Лучший из группы! Никогда бы не полумал, что он окажется на "Василиске"!", иногда обращённое к Моритцу, причём, с надеждой, что он что-то расскажет, но рассказать ему было совершенно нечего. Он бы и сам с удовольствием послушал того, кто готов бы был рассказать, как Михи и других занесло на дирижабль с серебяным василиском.  
Сказать по правде, Моритц не был удивлён. Обескуражен и растерян — да, но душе знал, что Михи способен на что-то такое: на первый взгляд правильный и серьёзный, но в глубине его глаз всегда были искры дьявольского огня. И это — одна из причин, по которой Моритц таскался за ним, готовый, если позовут, ввязаться в любую авантюру. Но все грешки юности ничего не значат, все нарушали режим, сворачивали с курса, гоняли на машинах ночью, заручившись поддержкой сторожей и механиков. А кто не нарушал, те как минимум мечтали об этом. Просто Михи был тем, кто всё доводит до конца.  
В планы Моритца не входило надраться, но кружка за кружкой, разговор за разговором, история за историей, он вдруг понял, что перестал осознавать, сколько времени они здесь провели, сколько выпили и о чём говорили. И что бывшие товарищи где-то тут, совсем рядом, тоже забылось. И не вспомнилось бы, если бы не пришлось выйти по естественной нужде, оставив Хайни рассказывать байки какой-то девчонке из тех, что любят заглядывать сюда в попытке охмурить какого-нибудь молодого героя. Моритц раньше и сам вёлся, пока не понял, что всё это не его.  
Справив нужду, Моритц поправил волосы и несколько минут смотрел на себя в зачем-то повешенное хозяевами зеркало, прикидывая, можно ли ещё остаться здесь, или лучше пойти, чтобы предстать перед матерью в достаточно приличном состоянии. Решив, что, наверно, можно ещё остаться, пока не все новости рассказаны и не все сплетни выслушаны, он пошёл назад в зал.  
За последние полгода хозяева поставили музыкальный автомат, за пару раппенов игравший популярные песни на выбор, так что в привычный шум голосов вмешивалась ещё и какая-то очередная задорная мелодия. Кто-то даже подпевал ей, притопывая ногой, и Моритц хмыкнул: наверно, сам он пел не лучше, но поэтому хотя бы не пытался.  
— Мо, у тебя, я вижу, хорошее настроение!  
Не узнать этот голос было так же сложно, как не узнать лицо, которое видел сотни раз. Всё-таки столкнулись. Но чего было ждать?  
Упрямо уставившись в серо-голубые глаза, Моритц улыбнулся:  
— Верно видишь, Михи. Давно не виделись.  
Вот так близко, он совсем осязаемый и настоящий, такой, как на фотографиях в газетах. И такой, как в последнюю встречу.  
— Делаешь карьеру?  
Вроде спросил как спросил: просто, обычным тоном, каким спрашивают старые друзья и родные, но в улыбке, в глазах, то самое превосходство, снисхождение. Моритц изо всех сил держался, чтобы не ответить резко. Ну нет, он не поддастся сейчас.  
— Как видишь. А ты решил податься в пираты, да? Михи Ланг, лучший пилот академии!  
Вроде и не так уж колко получилось, но Михаэль рассмеялся.  
— Мне стало скучно. Не хватало свободы. Тебе разве не надоедает быть собакой на поводке? Подниматься в небо, только когда командир отдаст приказ? Как дрессированный охотничий сокол, который мог бы улететь, но каждый раз возвращается к хозяину, потому что там его кормушка и уютная клетка.  
Говорил он это без пафоса, будто рассказывал старую забавную байку. И если бы Моритц усмехнулся и махнул рукой, сказав что-то вроде "да ну тебя к дьяволу!", выиграл бы. Но он повёлся как распоследний дурак.  
— Держать в страхе половину Юры и Рейна, так что вашим кораблём пугают детей на ночь? Так себе свобода.  
Михаэль пожал плечами, хмыкнул.  
— До сих пор обижаешься, что я взял в напарники не тебя, а Ренато? Всё было по-честному: ты промазал, он попал. Или я должен был руководствоваться другими критериями?  
Нужно было не поддаваться на явную провокацию и просто ответить, что теперь даже рад этому, но Моритц слишком много выпил, чтобы рассуждать здраво, хотя и слишком мало, чтобы относиться ко всему легче. Какое уж тут держать себя в руках? Ещё и взгляд этот его, за который убить хочется.  
— Я могу сдать тебя. Хоть сейчас. Тогда ты будешь говорить совсем по-другому.  
Он рассмеялся, конечно же. Чувствовал, что задел по больному, что получилось спровоцировать.  
— Прямо сейчас? Здесь? Иди, телефонный автомат на углу дома.  
Знает, что Моритц не пойдёт, а если пойдёт, станет здесь чужим. Бар — нейтральная территория, здесь запрещено решать свои дела, вести разборки, тем более, втягивать Патруль. Это значит подставить всех, кто здесь работает и развлекается. Здесь Моритц не патрульный, а Михаэль Ланг не преступник.  
Моритц сам не знал, зачем схватил Михи за куртку, и почему собственный голос звучал так зло.  
— Не здесь. Но я тебя достану!  
Возможно, причина всему — то, как Михи смотрел, что он говорил бессловесно, одним лишь взглядом: "Я знаю, чего ты на самом деле хочешь. Вовсе не отдать меня под трибунал." Но пусть даже это не было произнесено вслух, Моритц закипел, зная, что Михаэль прав. Но он вырос. Вырос и знает, что Михи Ланг — точно не тот, кто стоит этого всего. Каким бы крутым он ни казался даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас, в этой щегольской куртке с василиском, плотной, но приятно мягкой и потёртой на ощупь. Всё так же пахнущий маслом и почему-то жжёным сахаром.  
Может, вмешивать патруль и не стоит, но врезать ему вполне можно, и это останется здесь, между ними. То, что стоило сделать ещё очень давно. Но Моритц всё стоял, вцепившись в куртку Михаэля, и всё смотрел на него зло, не решаясь и ненавидя себя за это, пока не подошёл Хайни и не оттащил его едва не за шкирку.  
Ярость всё ещё пылала, заставляя сжимать кулаки.  
— Мо, тихо, не надо!  
Моритц посмотрел на Хайни растерянно. Вот тебе и вырос. И вернулся домой. Вспыхнул от одной искры. И сам уже даже не знал, что хотел доказать. Просто Михаэль Ланг всегда действовал на него как катализатор.  
— Я сдам его трибуналу! Клянусь, однажды я поймаю их всех! Или просто разнесу на щепки их проклятый дирижабль!  
Михи только усмехнулся, как когда вдруг слышишь действительно забавную шутку. И покачал головой с подчёркнутым сожалением.  
— А я ведь действительно соскучился.  
Чтобы сдержать Моритца, уже готового на полном серьёзе врезать Михаэлю, Хайни, наверно, потребовалось немало сил, хотя и Моритц уступал ему по всем физическим параметрам. Обхватил обеими руками поперёк туловища, не давая понять руки, и поволок прочь, оставляя только бессильно ругаться и твердить как заевшая пластинка, какой же Михи ублюдок, и как Моритц его ненавидит, пока не вывел на улицу.  
— Тебе проветриться нужно.  
Стоя у стены под сыпавшимся с неба мелким колючим снегом, Моритц и правда приходил в себя, остывал, трезвел, наверное. Хмель выветривался, мысли и ощущения опять возвращались в привычную колею. Стало немного стыдно.  
Хайни держал его за плечи, словно боялся, что он или упадёт, или снова попытается вернуться внутрь и набить всё-таки Михи морду. Он даже не сказал ни слова насчёт того, что видел, не спросил ничего, просто стоял рядом, курил и держал Моритца, чтобы не делал глупостей. Он тоже легко пахнет маслом, но ещё сигаретным дымом, дешёвой кожей своей старой лётной куртки — новенькие форменные с серебряным крыльями на правом плече они оставили на базе, они ведь не позёры в отличие от этих самодовольных говнюков. И не выглядит то ли отталкивающе надменно, то ли притягательно загадочно. Уютный, свой, тот, кто понравится маме, и это почему-то казалось очень важным. Не выдержав, Моритц вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в его плечо. Старые друзья теперь — враги. У него есть новые товарищи, те, на кого он может положиться всегда, и кто не будет выводить не говоря ни слова.  
Хайни погладил его по голове, успокаивая, и усмехнулся:  
— Я думаю, мы их поймаем однажды. В конце концов, у нас тоже есть крутые асы. Ты, например.  
Моритц хмыкнул. Да уж, он-то крутой.  
— Извини, сам не знаю, почему так завёлся. Михи, он... мы были друзьями раньше. Ну как друзьями? Он всегда казался мне каким-то особенным, и я постоянно таскался с ним, хотя он был годом старше и уже со своей компанией, хотел быть похожим на него, тоже быть лучшим в академии, лучшим в группе. В какой-то момент я даже рассчитывал, что страну его напарником, но... не получилось. Наверно, к лучшему, зная теперь, где он, а где я.  
Хайни определённо чувствовал, что Моритц недоговаривает, но и здесь уточнять не стал. Только потрепал по плечу, всё ещё обнимая, и кивнул.  
— И у тебя есть повод на него злиться?  
Моритц вздохнул. Есть ли? Если честно, полностью честно и откровенно, отбросив все эти ребяческие обиды?  
— Есть. Наверно. Он та ещё задница.  
Хайни хмыкнул.  
— Это весомый повод.  
Моритц тоже рассмеялся, хотя и сам от себя не ожидал. Он уже порядком замёрз, но возвращаться внутрь не хотелось. Стоять под мелким и колючим, но всё-таки снегом на узкой улочке рядом с Хайни, простым и обычным, приятно и легко, а там внутри Михи, и от ощущения его присутствия будет некуда деться. Некуда деться от самого себя. Хотя от себя нигде не деться, но рядом с Михи — особенно. Моритц не ожидал этого.  
Со стороны вокзала раздался гудок готовящегося к отправлению ночного поезда, и Моритц теперь понял, что уже основательно околел, и всё-таки решил, что нужно двигаться куда-то. Пить больше не хотелось, тем более, болтать с кем-то. Нужно было идти в родительский дом, где уже наряжена новомодными электрическими огнями и хрупкими стеклянными шарами ёлка, пахнет маминой едой, а в кресле на старой шали спит старый вредный кот. Ради этого ведь он сюда приехал, а не ради того, чтобы искать встречи со старыми друзьями-недрузьями.  
— Пойдём домой, холодно.  
Хайни кивнул, опять поправил шарф и сунул руки в карманы куртки.  
— Холодно! Я все уши уже отморозил!  
Глянув на покрасневшие уши Хайни, Моритц хмыкнул. Такие отморозить несложно.  
Шли медленно, ещё более неторопливо, чем днём, бок о бок, разве что за руки не держались, но тёплый локоть Хайни рядом придавал уверенности. В светлый праздник Рождества Моритц искренне старался отгонять все плохие мысли, всё зло и обиду. У каждого свой путь, в конце концов. С кем-то сходишься, с кем-то расходишься. Может, Михи и не плохой вовсе, и не такая уж задница, а он сам себе всё это выдумал. Нужно простить и отпустить, так говорит мама.  
Только в голове всё крутились последние слова Михи, заставляя где-то в самой глубине души надеяться, что в них была хотя бы крупица правды.


End file.
